The Eyes of the keeper
by bombermanZ22
Summary: He made a new friend and finally gained a parent, but is someone else watching him. See what happens when a young ninja is given the power of the one man more powerful than the gods. The keeper. naruxhina later harem Characters are ooc at times


Chapter 1

To live my life

Hey everyone I just wanted to say that this is my new story and I hope you are kind to me with your reviews. Also I need someone to tell me how you do polls on your profile because other than my basic pairing (Naru Hina) and adding in Haku and Ino I don't know where to go with it. I remember many complaints about my using too much emotion in my characters, I will say this only once so please do not flame me if you think it is not good then just don't leave a review. Any way I hope you enjoy my fic. I hope I do a good job. Last thing is before you ask me I only own Inosh, My version of Kami, My version of Shinigami, My version of Yami, a few oc characters that will be in later on, some self-made versions of sharingan and byakugan (no not saying I own the originals just the ones I made up.), and The keeper of the gates who is actually based off of me.

On with it!

_The leaf village 5 years after Kyuubi attack._

Hiruzen Saratobi was sitting in his office battling a kage's worst enemy the dreaded paperwork when an ANBU shun-shined into the room. "Hokage-Sama a mob has been spotted en route to Naruto Uzumaki's house. Should we intercept sir?" The ANBU said as he waited for the hokage to speak. "No Hayate I will handle this myself." Saratobi replied. "Yes Hokage-Sama." Hayate said as he left. 'Why Minato, Why can they not see him for the hero he really is?' Hiruzen asked his successor as he dawned his robe and shun-shined from his office.

_Meanwhile in the rundown area of the village._

"Kill the demon! Kill the bastard fox!" Came the cries of the angry villagers as they stormed the building that Naruto called home. "Halt or feel the wrath of Ni*." Came the voice of an oddly dressed ANBU with a strange mask on his face. "What is it with you stupid Ni ANBU? Why do you protect that demon scum?" Asked a enraged villager as the ANBU appeared in the stairwell. "Because it has been ordered by Danzo-Sama that the boy be left unharmed, now leave or I will remove you from the building by force." Came the stern reply of the ANBU. "Tell Danzo the boy is safe Fu-san I am here now." Said Hiruzen as he appeared in the stairwell beside the Ni ANBU now identified as Fu. "Very well Hokage-Sama I will make sure Danzo-Sama gets the message, Also he said that body number 23776-KU65 is showing signs of awakening and would like to know if the boy should be brought to her chamber." Fu said as he looked to Hiruzen for a reply. "Yes have him inform me when she awakens from the coma and I will bring the boy personally." Was his reply. "Yes Hokage-Sama!" Fu said as he shun-shined away.

'Danzo, for the boy's sake I hope Kushina wakes up soon. His life has been hell even you and I have never experienced in our long lives and he is only 5 years old. No child should have to face that.' Hiruzen thought to himself as the villagers upon seeing the hokage was not going to leave walked out of the building grumbling about how the demon should be locked in a cage and tortured daily.

_Elsewhere inside the Uchiha compound._

"Fugaku-kun please! What would Kushina and Minato think of the boy's treatment, you know they would expect us to take care of him." Mikoto Uchiha begged her husband as he continued to deny the boy a chance into the clan. "Beloved you know as well as I do that I want him here but the elders don't, my hands are tied." Fugaku said in a sad tone. In all honesty Fugaku loved the boy as if he were one of his own, but because the elders feared the power within him he was forbidden to adopt the boy.

"Then can I at least take Sasuke to meet him, you know he needs at least one friend and all the other parents save Inochi-san and Tsume-san hate him with a burning passion." Mikoto cried while forcing the visions of Kushina going on a rampant killing spree for the treatment of her child. "Yes Mikoto that I can allow. Take him to see the boy tomorrow understand?" Fugaku said as if giving his wife an important mission. "Yes I understand, goodnight darling." Mikoto said as she left the room. A large smile spread on Fugaku's face. "This is going to be fun when I watch the elders have a heart attack from this." He said aloud as he laughed and went to bed himself.

_The next day._

"Sasuke-chan wake up dear it's time to go." Mikoto said as she shook her youngest son awake. "Ok mom I'm up." Sasuke said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. (_Timeskip 30 minutes)_ "Mom where are we going?" Sasuke asked as he and his mother walked down the streets to a district he had never been to before. "I'm going to introduce you to a new friend ok." Mikoto said as she stopped and opened the door to a rundown apartment building.

_The 6__th__ floor room 600a._

For Naruto this was a normal day. He was making his breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. 'Oh no! Why won't they leave me alone I did not do anything to them. I might as well get it over with.' He thought sadly as he went to open the door. "Hi who are you?" Naruto asked the women in front of him. "I am Mikoto Uchiha and this is my son Sasuke, say hello Sasuke." Mikoto said as she stepped a little to the right to show Sasuke standing there. "Hi it is nice to meet you my name is Sasuke." He said holding out his hand to Naruto who reluctantly took it. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next hokage Believe it!" Naruto said loudly causing Sasuke and Mikoto to laugh. "Naruto would you like to be my friend?" Sasuke asked. "Really! You mean it, you're not just joking are you?" Naruto asked with a little sadness at the end. Sasuke was shocked. 'Why would he think I was joking? I better ask mom.' He thought to himself.

"Mom why did he think I was joking with him?" Sasuke asked as his mother began looking very sad. "People have been very cruel to him Sasuke and he is very cautious of who he lets near him." Mikoto said to her son. "What! Why would they do that to him he seems so nice to me." Sasuke said as he turned back to Naruto. "I promise Naruto I will not hurt you. I really just want to be your friend." Sasuke said which seemed to brighten Naruto's mood if only a little. "Thank you hey do you know and jutsu you did say your name was Uchiha right?!" Naruto asked excitedly as he looked at his newest friend. "Yeah I know a few you wanna train together?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nearly fainted right there. "Yeah! Let's go I know the perfect spot." Naruto said as he and Sasuke began to walk down the stairs. "I'll be home for lunch mom ok?" Sasuke yelled over his shoulder to his mother who just nodded her head and shun-shined back to the compound.

_The Hokage's office._

Hiruzen smiled as he watched the youngest Uchiha training with the one and only Naruto the super prankster as he called himself. 'Such a sight I had hoped that Mikoto would take my advice and it seems she did.' He thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted when none other than Danzo appeared in the room. "Hiruzen hurry she is awakening and I need you to be there!" Danzo yelled as he left in a swirl of leaves quickly followed by Hiruzen.

_Ni ANBU base 245 Hospital room 1010**_

A very young and very beautiful red haired woman was laying on a bed hooked up to life support.(AN it is hard for me to explain what she is wearing so just envision Sakura's clothes from the first part of the show except make the red be orange.) Just as Danzo and Hiruzen opened the door to the hospital they heard a sound they had not heard in 5 years. "Where the fuck am I and where is my ramen!?" Came the voice of a young women. "Well Danzo good to hear she has not lost her will of fire or her love of ramen for that matter." Joked Hiruzen as Danzo laughed at her outburst. They opened the door to the room to see a very annoyed Kushina Uzumaki sitting upright yanking the life support tubes from her arms. "Hey you old fart! What the fuck am I doing here huh!?" Kushina yelled again causing both men to look at each other and laugh. "Which old fart are you talking to Kushina?" They both said at the same time.

"The old fart that I have always called old fart. That would be you Saratobi. Now tell me where is my son, why am I here, and where the fuck is Minato with my damn ramen I'm friggin hungry and I get really irate when I'm hungry." Kushina ranted causing both men to flinch. "Do you not remember Kushina, Minato is dead." Danzo said causing Kushina's head to snap up so fast they thought her neck would break. "Dead…. Minato-kun is dead… WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! When did he die, how long have I been asleep, No better question WHERE THE FUCK IS MY LITTLE NARU-CHAN!!!!!!" Kushina sounded like she was about to go berserk so the two men did what any man in their position would do. They ran for their fucking lives. "Damn it. Never mind those old geezers I need to find my son." She said as she jumped up and ran from the room.

_On Training ground 20_

"Hey Naruto you are doing it right but you're not putting enough chakra into the jutsu, the grand fireball needs a lot of chakra to use." Sasuke said as he continued to help Naruto with the jutsu **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**. "I know Sasuke I just can't get it right. I'm never any good at this anyway." Naruto sulked as he tried to do the jutsu again. "You can do it Naruto it just takes practice." Sasuke said to his new friend. After about 12 more tries Naruto finally got a good result. "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**" Naruto yelled as he breathed out a small but still there ball of red and orange fire. "Hey Sasuke I did it!!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke turned and clapped for him upon seeing the small scorch mark on the tree he and Naruto had been using for training. "Good job see I told you it took practice." Sasuke said as Naruto did his happy dance making Sasuke laugh at him.

_The Uchiha compound._

"MIKOTO!!!!!!!" Yelled a voice that Mikoto and Fugaku thought they would never hear again. "Kushina!" they both said simultaneously as a pissed off Kushina Uzumaki stomped into the room with two Uchiha guards hot on her tail. "No it's the fucking Easter bunny, of course it's me now where is Naruto and how long have I been sleeping in that damn hospital bed." She yelled as Mikoto looked at her with a confused look. "Hospital bed? We were told you died Kushina as well as Minato, of course the village was told Naruto died as well but we were told the truth. Come with me I can take you to see him but after that I'm getting you out of those hideous orange clothes." Mikoto said as Kushina deadpanned. "What's wrong with orange I like orange." Kushina said a Mikoto dragged her off to the training ground.

_Back with Sasuke and Naruto_

"Hey Naruto where is your mom I didn't see her when I was at your house?" Sasuke asked quickly regretting it when Naruto froze mid handsign and looked sadly at the ground. "What did I say something wrong?" Sasuke asked scared he had made his new friend mad at him. "I don't have a mom or a dad, I don't even know what happened to them." Naruto replied as Sasuke instantly regretted even bringing up the subject.

"Sasuke-chan, Naruto-chan I want you to meet someone come here please." Mikoto yelled to the boys as they ran over to her. Naruto froze. Standing beside Mikoto was the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. "Wow. She is really pretty." Naruto said causing Kushina to blush and Mikoto to nearly fall over laughing at the situation in front of her. "Naruto this is Kushina Uzumaki, Your mother." Mikoto said causing Naruto to freeze in place. "Wh-aa-t did you say?" Naruto said as Mikoto began to become worried by his reaction. "This is your mother Naruto. Aren't you happy that you have your mother back?" Mikoto asked again as Naruto fell to the ground crying. Sasuke and his mother knew that they needed to leave for this so they left the clearing so that Naruto and Kushina could have some alone time.

"Where were you when I needed you."Naruto said. "I have been beaten, starved, almost raped 15 times, and people have tried to kill me at least 400 times. Where were you when I needed you!?" Naruto said finishing the last part yelling with tears streaming down his face. "What? Beaten, starved, raped, assassination attempts……" Kushina fell silent as she looked at the boy who looked so much like Minato in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry. Your right. I was a horrible mother, I'm sorry Naru-chan." She said as tears ran down her face and she hugged her son tightly to her chest. "Please forgive me I promise it won't happen again I swear it won't happen again. They will never hurt you again." She whispered over and over as if repeating an ancient mantra in her head. "Momma are you ok?" Naruto said as he looked up at her. 'Wow she's warm. Really warm. I might fall asleep.' Naruto thought to himself as he laid his head on her chest and fell asleep.

AN: Awww warm fluffy fuzzy stuff. Anyway no Kushina is not dead. Yes Sasuke will be a good guy in this one as will Danzo. The Kyuubi is a girl and will interact with Naruto in either the next chapter or the chapter after the next one.

*Ni is the name of Danzo's special ANBU.

**If anyone can guess the importance of the room number I will add one girl to the harem of your choice.

Anyway the next chapter will be up soon and remember to review ok.


End file.
